Dites-moi que c'est une blague !
by Miss-Mysteres
Summary: Mais pourquoi Lui ? Cette fois-ci c'est officel : je suis maudit !
1. Porlogue

Titre : Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : Mais pourquoi Lui ? C'est officiel cette fois-ci je suis maudit !

Couple : HPDM

Ratting : M (?)

Bêta-correctrice : Tania-sama

Mot de l'auteur : Encore une fois c'est du yaoi , je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un lemon mais j'ai dans l'idée de peut être en mettre un. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre j'en tiendrai compte. Au fait, les personnages seront sûrement OOC.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

**~o~**

* Cour d'histoire de la magie *

-Aujourd'hui les enfants je vais vous parler des Loriettis, ou plus communément appelés les « cœurs d'argent ». C'est êtres sont apparues il y a plus de 1500 ans...

Comme vous êtes des lecteurs intelligents vous devez l'avoir déjà l'avoir deviné nous nous trouvons actuellement en cour d'histoire de la magie. Un cours ô combien intéressant où l'on nous apprend l'histoire de la magie (le premier qui dit que ma remarque et débile et sans intérêt il va s'en prendre une... Je ne dis jamais rien de débile ! Non mais !).

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Quel oublis regrettable ! Enfin vous devez vous douter de qui est la personne dont vous écoutez les pensées. Comment ça non? Voyons la seule personne dans tout Poudlard qui vaille la peine que l'on écoute ses pensées ! Toujours pas ? Et si je vous dis le plus beau mec de toute l'école ? Qui a répondu Potter ?! YEURK ! Vous êtes fous ? Hé je suis Draco Malfoy ! Prince des Serpentards et plus beau sorcier de tous les temps ! Potter non mais je rêve... Mais où va le monde ? Dans ma penderie peut être ? Enfin bref... tout ça pour vous dire que vous avez le grand honneur d'écouter les pensées de Draco Malfoy.

En ce moment précis je suis donc en cour d'histoire de la magie. Un cours que je ne prenais même pas la peine d'écouter, comme la plus part de mes esclav...euh pardon, je veux dire camarades Serpentards et de mes ennemis Griffondors, hormis Miss-Je-Sait-Tout-Granger. Personne n'écoutait jamais ce cours.

Personnellement je préférais de loin jouer aux cartes ou au morpion avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini.  
C'est d'ailleurs en plein milieux d'une partie de poker, pendant laquelle je ruinais Blaise (Quoi mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien merci) que j'entendis la voix que je détestais la plus au monde (non pas celle de mon père, celle-là me fait peur... nuance!) : la voix de Potter.

J'entendis mon nom ce qui me fit lever la tête subitement puis je lançais d'un ton méprisant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Malfoy, le balafré ?!

-C'est un con qui devrait arrêter de parler à la troisième personne car ça ne lui va pas du tout, tu pourras le lui dire ?

-Potter je vais te...

-Mr Malfoy avant que vous vous jetiez sur Mr Potter, que je vous sépare et que je vous envoies tout les deux chez le directeur je voudrai dire que la remarque de Mr Potter était tout à fait pertinente.

-Vous voulez dire que vous trouvez que je suis un con ? Demandais-je avec mon regard le plus glacial.

-Non ce n'est pas de cette remarque dont je parlais, mais de la précédente.

-Qui est ? Demandais-je les dents serrées.

-Vous n'avez pas écoutez Mr. Malfoy ?

-Non professeur ce n'est pas ça... Je n'ai tout simplement pas compris c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au bala… À Mr Potter s'il pouvait répéter.

-Ah je comprends... Dans ce cas Mr Potter auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer votre raisonnement à votre camarade ?

-Euh oui... Je disais que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ces Loriettis.

-Et en quoi je te prie ?

**~o~**

**Le bonus de Tania :**

-Aujourd'hui les enfants je vais vous parler des Loriettis, ou plus communément appelés les « cœurs d'argent ». **(C'est mimi !)** C'est êtres sont apparues il y a plus de 1500 ans... **(ca comment ce bien, on entre immédiatement dans le vif de l'histoire !)**

Un cours ô combien intéressant où l'on nous apprend l'histoire de la magie (le premier qui dit que ma remarque et débile et sans intérêt il va s'en prendre une... Je ne dis jamais rien de débile ! Non mais !).** (On ne se fâche pas ^^ personne n'a rien dit ! n'est ce pas ? …)**

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! **(c'est pourtant ce que veux la politesse ! ^^) **

Enfin vous devez vous douter de qui est la personne dont vous écoutez les pensées.** (heu… Draco ?)**

Voyons la seule personne dans tout Poudlard qui vaille la peine que l'on écoute ses pensées ! **(que de modestie !)**

Et si je vous dis le plus beau mec de toute l'école ?** (Severus ? *.*)**

Prince des Serpentards et plus beau sorcier de tous les temps ! **(et modeste avec ca ! hihi)**

Mais où va le monde ? **(vers le saint lemon !)** Dans ma penderie peut être ? **(heu… le « penderie », case un peu l'effet comique ^^ mieux vaux laisser la question en suspend ou lui faire dire un truc du genre « non, en faite, je ne veux même pas le savoir ! »)** Enfin bref... tout ça pour vous dire que vous avez le grand honneur d'écouter les pensées de Draco Malfoy. **(Heureusement que la non modestie ne tue pas !^^)**

Personne n'écoutait jamais ce cours. **(L'histoire c'est intéressant, de la magie aussi, mais le problème, c'est Binss ! -_- )**

Personnellement je préférais de loin jouer aux cartes ou au morpion avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini.** (ca fait passer le temps ! c'est sur.)**

C'est d'ailleurs en plein milieux d'une partie de poker, pendant laquelle je ruinais Blaise (Quoi mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien merci) **(vive les sorts d'agrandissement de chaussures ! ^^)**

J'entendis mon nom ce qui me fit lever la tête subitement puis je lançais d'un ton méprisant : **(toujours !)**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Malfoy, le balafré ?! **(Mouhahaha ! comme Alain Delon, il parle de lui à la troisième personne ^^)**

-C'est un con qui devrait arrêter de parler à la troisième personne car ça ne lui va pas du tout, tu pourras le lui dire ? **(outch ! attaque violente de la part de Harry !)**

-Mr Malfoy avant que vous vous jetiez sur Mr Potter, que je vous sépare et que je vous envoies tout les deux chez le directeur je voudrai dire que la remarque de Mr Potter était tout à fait pertinente. **(Tien ? qu'a-t-il dit de si juste ?)**

-Vous voulez dire que vous trouvez que je suis un con ? Demandais-je avec mon regard le plus glacial. **(lol ! qui oserait le dire a haute voix ? bon, à part un idiot de Griffondor ? ^^)**

-Non ce n'est pas de cette remarque dont je parlais, mais de la précédente. **(C'est plus qu'évident ! hihi)**

-Qui est ? Demandais-je les dents serrées. **(Han ! il prouve part là qu'il n'écoutait pas !)**

-Non professeur ce n'est pas ça... Je n'ai tout simplement pas compris c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au bala… À Mr Potter s'il pouvait répéter. **(Beau rebondissement!)**

-Et en quoi je te prie ? **(oui, on veut tous savoir !)**

Le coin dont tout le monde se fout **(et où Tania met son grain de sel)**

**(mais on !^^ Mais qu'elle fin sadique et frustrante ! bien choisit pour intéresser et attirer le lecteur pour plus)**

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, je dois l'avouer je n'en suis pas vraiment fan, il est très court et pas vraiment intéressant mais il fallait bien mettre la trame en place alors voilà c'est fait à partir de maintenant ça devrait être un petit peu mieux. **(Bah ce n'est pas si mal que ca ! on peu toujours faire mieux, certes, mais tu ne part pas de zéro, loin de là !)**


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : Mais pourquoi Lui ? C'est officiel cette fois-ci je suis maudit !

Couple : HPDM

Ratting : M (?)

Bêta-correctrice : Tania-sama !

Mot de l'auteur : Après un prologue très court et assez peu intéressant voici un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Merci à Tania-sama d'avoir eu l'extrême obligeance de me relire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**~o~**

-Ah je comprends... Dans ce cas Mr Potter auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer votre raisonnement à votre camarade ?

-Euh oui... Je disais que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ces loriettis.

-Et en quoi je te prie ?

-Comme eux, tu as la peau si blanche qu'elle paraît constamment illuminée par un rayon de lune, tes cheveux sont, eux aussi, pâles à l'extrême et tes yeux sont pareil à une nuit d'orage.

-Il est vrai que quand on y fait un peu plus attention tout cela est intéressant, vous demanderez à vos parents si vous n'avez pas du sang de loriettis dans les veines Mr. Malfoy.

-Bien monsieur, répondis-je de manière automatique.

J'étais en état de choc, bien évidemment je n'en laissais rien paraître. On est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas ! J'étais tellement choqué, que je me mis à suivre le cours. Oui, moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, troisième du nom, dernier héritier de ce clan illustre, plus beau sorcier de cette école et sûrement de tous les temps, perfection et classe incarnée, euh pardon je m'égare un peu... Donc je disais : Oui, moi Draco Lucius Malfoy suivait un cours d'histoire de la magie ! C'était à graver dans les annales de l'école !

En réalité je faisais ça car, dans l'hypothèse où cela était vrai, il valait mieux pour moi que j'en sache un maximum sur ces créatures. Je sorti donc un parchemin vierge, ainsi qu'une plume de mon sac, pour commencer à prendre des notes à la manière Granger : Je note tout se que j'entends sans rien laisser filtrer et je me mets en mode pilote automatique, pour ne pas entendre mon meilleur ami déblatérer des imbécillités pour me déconcentrer.

Oui je n'écoute rien, je me contente simplement d'écrire, je prendrai en compte ces informations, si il s'avère que mon père m'assure que l'autre chose a raison.

* Propriété Malfoy *

J'y crois pas ! Le balafré avait raison ! Il a deviné l'un des secrets les mieux gardé des Malfoy ! Tellement bien garder que, même moi, je l'ignorais !

Bon du calme Draco, ce n'est peut être pas si terrible... avant tout, relis tes notes, ça ne peut pas être si terrible de porter un gène de loriettis.

Je m'approchais donc de mon sac, pour y récupérer le parchemin qui m'intéressait. Je marmonnais les grandes lignes, en lisant mes notes en diagonal, pour ne chercher que les informations essentielles. A tiens ! Voilà enfin une partie intéressante ! La partie « Caractéristiques de l'espèce ». Bon allons, voyons voir :

_Le loriettis est un être magique qui vivra que pour la personne qui a découvert son identité jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne lui donne un baisé. Si avant cela, la personne meurt, alors le loriettis n'espérera que mourir._

Par Salazar ! C'est la fin du monde ! C'est la fin de Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre, uniquement pour Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne un baiser ! Cela n'arrivera jamais ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Inconcevable ! Irrationnel ! Il y a des choses à ne pas faire dans ce bas monde !

Après ma légère crise de panique – tout à fait justifiée –, je décidai d'envoyer un hibou à l'unique personne que j'écoutais, et à qui je pouvais me confier, pour lui donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, pour prendre une bière au beurre.

* Bar des 3 Balais *

Je me dirigeais vers mon ami qui ne m'avais pas attendu et qui s'était commander une bière au beurre.

-Alors la diva, on s'fait désirer ?

-Blaise c'est pas le moment, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur là.

C'est en m'asseyant avec grâce, que j'avais lancé ma remarque d'un ton glacial et un regard made in Malfoy. Il fallait que je pense à retravailler mon regard made in Malfoy, parce que Blaise n'avait même pas sursauté, c'est tout juste si il avait arrêté de sourire, même si je pense que c'était plus à cause de mon ton qu'à cause de mon regard.

-Houlà ça va vraiment si mal que ça ?

-Blaise c'est bien pire que ce que tu peux imaginer.

-Voyons Draco, c'est impossible tu sais bien que...

-Bah si justement c'est possible ! Et je te dis pas dans quelle merde je suis !

Oups ! J'avais peut être parlé un peu fort là ! J'avais toute la salle pendue à mes lèvres, leurs yeux rivés droit sur moi. Pas que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention ; j'adore ça, mais bon là tout de suite, ce n'était pas trop mon trip. Je jetai donc l'un de mes fameux regards noir à cette bande d'affamés. Tous baissèrent la tête, sauf Potter qui me fixait droit dans les yeux.

Tiens, depuis quand il a des yeux aussi verts lui ? Et puis, depuis quand je me pose ce genre de question moi ? Et plus, c'est quoi cette lueur dans vos regards, vous là ? Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? Qu'est-ce c'est, dites-vous ? De l'am... QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes fou ?! Moi, Draco-je-suis-un-dieu-vivant Malfoy, je serais sous le charme de Harry-je-n'-ai-aucun-style Potter ?! Impossible. Inimaginable. Inconcevable.

Tout à coup, je senti quelqu'un me pousser pour avoir mon attention. Cela eu le mérite de m'arracher à ce regard bien trop vert.

-Hého ! Draco ! Ça fait dix minutes que tu mates Potter, faudrait peut être pensé à arrêter avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque.

-Je ne mate Pas Potter, répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

-Draco, je te connais depuis des années, je t'ai vu mater je ne sais combien de personnes et c'est pour cela que je peux me permettre d'affirmer que tu matais Potter.

-Ah parce que maintenant j'ai une manière spéciale de mater les gens ?

-Oui ! D'abord tu les évalues, ensuite tu les déshabilles du regard, tu les réévalue en fonction de ce que tu imagines sous les vêtements et après, si ce que tu as imaginé te plaît, tu les baises littéralement du regard.

Merde, c'est qu'il me connaît bien ce petit con de Blaise. Sans rien afficher de l'étonnement dut au fait que mon meilleur ami sache à ce point lire en moi, je décidai de me lever avec toute la grâce et l'élégance qui allaient de paire avec mon nom et sorti du bar en laissant de quoi régler ma commande sur la table.

* Poudlard *

Pendant quelques instants je flânai dans les couloirs, puis je me décidai de changer d'endroit, me dirigeant vers le parc qui entourait l'école. J'aimais bien venir là, c'était un endroit calme, reposant et où il n'y avait jamais personne. Enfin si, la première fois que je m'y étais rendu, suivant une soudaine envie de calme, j'avais aperçu une silhouette, et sans pouvoir distinguer les couleurs de sa cape, je pus tout de même m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de l'école.

Décidant d'être clément et de ne pas déranger la personne qui se trouvait là, je me suis tranquillement assis sous le couvert d'un arbre, en calant mon dos contre son tronc.

**~o~**

**Le bonus de Tania : **

Comme eux, tu as la peau si blanche qu'elle paraît constamment illuminée par un rayon de lune, **(c'est beau ! *.*)** tes cheveux sont, eux aussi, pâles à l'extrême et tes yeux sont pareil à une journée orageuse.

-Il est vrai que quand on y fait un peu plus attention tout cela est intéressant, vous demanderez à vos parents si vous n'avez pas du sang de Loriettis dans les veines Mr. Malfoy.**(Ha ? et apprendre qu'il n'est pas sorcier pure souche ?)**

J'étais en état de choc, bien évidemment je n'en laissais rien paraître.** (Fierté oblige !) **

C'était à graver dans les annales de l'école ! **(Ça, c'est sur ! Et au passage, ils ont échappés à la visite chez le directeur.)**

En réalité je faisais ça car, dans l'hypothèse où cela était vrai, il valait mieux pour moi que j'en sache un maximum sur ces créatures. **(C'est logique et intelligent de sa part !)**

Je sorti donc un parchemin vierge, ainsi qu'une plume de mon sac, pour commencer à prendre des notes à la manière Granger : **(ha ?) **Je note tout se que j'entends sans rien laisser filtrer et je me mets en mode pilote automatique, pour ne pas entendre mon meilleur ami déblatérer des imbécillités pour me déconcentrer. **(Han ! je fais la même chose en amphi ! j'ai que des amis… adorablement stupides ! ^^)**

Oui je n'écoute rien, je me contente simplement d'écrire, je prendrai en compte ces informations, si il s'avère que mon père m'assure que l'autre chose a raison. **(L'autre chose est donc Harry ^^)**

J'y crois pas ! Le balafré avait raison ! **(ça, ça doit complètement le choquer à vie !)** Il a deviné l'un des secrets les mieux gardé des Malfoy ! Tellement bien garder que, même moi, je l'ignorais ! **(trop fort Harry ! ou juste très chanceux Harry !)**

Bon du calme Draco, ce n'est peut être pas si terrible... avant tout, relis tes notes, ça ne peut pas être si terrible de porter un gène de loriettis. **(ça a peut être des avantages non négligeables !)**

Je marmonnais les grandes lignes, en lisant mes notes en diagonal, pour ne chercher que les informations essentielles.**(Normal ! il ne va pas non plus tout se relire !)**

_Le loriettis est un être magique qui vivra que pour la personne qui a découvert son identité _**(ho ! merde !)**___ jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne lui donne un baisé. _**(Han ! ça c'est chouette ! mais et après le baisé ?)**_ Si avant cela, la personne meurt, alors le loriettis n'espérera que mourir._ **(Une variante du Vela quoi ^^)**

Par Salazar ! C'est la fin du monde ! **(Hihi ! Pour le moment, oui ! Oserais je un : « Les mayas, avaient raisons ! Les mayas avaient raison ! » ^^ mouahaha)**C'est la fin de Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre, uniquement pour Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne un baiser ! **(je sens que ça va être, très, très intéressant !)** Cela n'arrivera jamais !**(mais si !)**C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Inconcevable ! Irrationnel ! Il y a des choses à ne pas faire dans ce bas monde ! **(on verra bien ! Héhé !)**

Après ma légère crise de panique **(que personne n'a vu ! 'Camoufle son réflexe sorcier dernier cris, dans son dos')** – tout à fait justifiée –, je décidai d'envoyer un hibou à l'unique personne que j'écoutais, et à qui je pouvais me confier, pour lui donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, pour prendre une bière au beurre. **(Mais qui est ce ?)**

Je me dirigeais vers mon ami qui ne m'avais pas attendu et qui s'était commander une bière au beurre. **(J'en conclue qu'il était soit en avance, soit que Drago était en retard ! ^^ Ou encore l'ami en question possède un fort sens pratique !)**

-Alors la diva, on s'fait désirer ? **(gagné ! Drago a mit trois plombes à se préparer ! hihi)**

-Blaise c'est pas le moment, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur là. **(outch ! Dragon à prendre avec des pincettes !)**

Il fallait que je pense à retravailler mon regard made in Malfoy, parce que Blaise n'avait même pas sursauté, c'est tout juste si il avait arrêté de sourire, même si je pense que c'était plus à cause de mon ton qu'à cause de mon regard. **(Il a les yeux révolver, il a le regard qui tue… ^^)**

-Blaise c'est bien pire que ce que tu peux imaginer.**(« Les mayas avaient… » Paf ! Aïeu !)**

-Voyons Draco, c'est impossible tu sais bien que...**(Que quoi … ?)**

-Bah si justement c'est possible ! Et je te dis pas dans quelle merde je suis !** (rho, à ce point ?)**

J'avais toute la salle pendue à mes lèvres, leurs yeux rivés droit sur moi.** (On doit se sentir si seul parmi tout ce monde^^)**

Pas que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention **(sans blague !^^) **

Tous baissèrent la tête, sauf Potter qui me fixait droit dans les yeux. **(Bah on est le sauveur ou on ne l'est pas !^^)**

Tiens, depuis quand il a des yeux aussi verts lui ? **(ho ?! un début d'attraction ?) **Et puis, depuis quand je me pose ce genre de question moi ? **(c'est la magie qui opère ! niark niark !)** Et plus, c'est quoi cette lueur dans vos regards, vous là ? Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? **(non ! tu le sais, mais tu fais l'autruche^^)** Qu'est-ce c'est, dites-vous ? De l'am... QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes fou ?! Moi, Draco-je-suis-un-dieu-vivant Malfoy, je serais sous le charme de Harry-je-n'-ai-aucun-style Potter ?! Impossible. Inimaginable. Inconcevable.** (Attiré ? oui, c'est sur ! amoureux ? non, trop tôt pour ca ! mais… ça va venir ! hihihi !)**

Tout à coup, je senti quelqu'un me pousser pour avoir mon attention. Cela eu le mérite de m'arracher à ce regard bien trop vert. **(Un sauvetage temporaire !)**

-Hého ! Draco ! Ça fait dix minutes que tu mates Potter, faudrait peut être pensé à arrêter avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque. **(Question de fierté et d'honneur^^ merci Blaise super pote !)**

-Je ne mate Pas Potter, répondis-je d'un ton glacial. **(C'est ça, à d'autres !)**

Même si je dois avouer que tu ne le matais pas de la manière habituelle.** (Ha ? genre, « je ne matte pas un probable futur plan cul », mais plutôt « je matte mon futur compagnon » ?)**

-Ah parce que maintenant j'ai une manière spéciale de mater les gens ? **(tout dépend des sentiments que l'on a pour la personne. N'est ce pas, Drago ? ^^)**

-Oui ! D'abord tu les évalues, ensuite tu les déshabilles du regard, tu les réévalue en fonction de ce que tu imagines sous les vêtements et après, si ce que tu as imaginé te plaît, tu les baises littéralement du regard. **(Chaud ! un vrai chasseur professionnel !)**

Merde, c'est qu'il me connaît bien ce petit con de Blaise. **(Ce petit con est ton meilleur ami !^^)**

Enfin si, la première fois que je m'y étais rendu, suivant une soudaine envie de calme, j'avais aperçu une silhouette, et sans pouvoir distinguer les couleurs de sa cape, je pus tout de même m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de l'école. **(Harry ?) **

Décidant d'être clément et de ne pas déranger la personne qui se trouvait là, **(c'est donc la vrai personnalité de Drago !)** je me suis tranquillement assis sous le couvert d'un arbre, en calant mon dos contre son tronc. **(Ho ! c'est trop mimi ! *.*)**

Le coin dont tout le monde se fou, **(et où Tania ajoute son grain de sel)**

Ouf ! J'en ai fini avec ce second chapitre ! Il était temps ! Je préfère vraiment celui-ci au précédent l'histoire avance peu mais elle avance et puis je torture un peu Draco mais j'aime bien ça ! Et en plus ce chapitre est tout de même un peu plus long que le précédent.

Bref je suis assez fière de mon chapitre, mais plus important vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Trop long ? **(heu non^^)**Pas assez long ? (**je suis sur que tu peux faire plus !)**Inintéressant ? Intéressant ? **(oui ! j'avoue qu'il y a de bonnes idées !)** Prévisible ? Surprenant ? **(pas vraiment pour le moment ! mais amusant oui !)** D'autres remarques ? **(j'ai faim !)** Pour cela un seul moyen : Reviews !


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : Mais pourquoi Lui ? C'est officiel cette fois-ci je suis maudit !

Couple : HPDM

Ratting : M (?)

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Mot de l'auteur : Que fera Draco maintenant qu'il est au courant de la situation ? Qui est cette étrange personne qu'il a vu la première fois qu'il est allé s'exiler au parc ? Harry découvrira-t-il la vérité ? L'auteur cessera-t-elle de torturer ce pauvre Draco ?Ou va-t-elle se mettre à torturer aussi ce pauvre Harry ? Va-t-elle arrêter de parler pour vous laisser lire ? Venez le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre !

~o~

_Pendant quelques instants je flâna dans les couloirs puis je me décida de changer d'endroit , me dirigeant vers le parc qui entourait l'école. J'aimais bien venir là, c'était un endroit calme, reposant et où il n'y avait jamais personne. Enfin si la première fois que je m'y était rendu, suivant une soudaine envie de calme, j'ai aperçu une silhouette, sans pouvoir distinguer les couleurs de sa cape je put tout de même m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de l'école. Décidant d'être clément et de ne pas déranger la personne qui se trouvait là je me suis tranquillement assis sous le couvert d'un arbre en calant mon dos contre son tronc._

Une fois encore je m'assis contre ce même arbre. Laissant les souvenirs de ce jour envahir mon esprit. Je revoyais chaque détail, chaque sensation celle de cette violente et soudaine envie de calme, de ne trouver nul part un endroit vide et reposant. Me dirigeant à l'instinct, suivant mes pas là où ils menaient, finissant par débouler dans le parc. Celui-ci était vide comme d'habitude vide, pourtant je ne trouvais pas le calme que je cherchais. Je continua donc à marcher, me dirigeant vers le lac qui bordait le parc. Arrivé à proximité du lac je me calma instantanément. En y réfléchissant bien je ne me calma entièrement qu'à la vue de cette personne inconnue assise sur ce banc.

Je rouvrit les yeux -tiens depuis quand étaient-ils fermés?- j'étais troublé par cette pensée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. C'était bien la première fois que je pensais ça. D'habitude quand je repensais à cet événement le calme qui m'avait envahit alors reprenais le contrôle de mon corps et je me détendais instantanément. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je remarquais un détail que je n'avais jamais relevé. Ce n'était pas l'endroit qui m'avait calmé mais c'était la présence qui s'y trouvait. Et maintenant malgré le calme qui m'avait envahit je ressentais un besoin de savoir. Il fallait que je sache qui était la personne que j'avais aperçu ce jour là.

Cette idée ne voulant pas s'échapper de mon esprit, je décida de mettre un plan en place. Avec le peu d'éléments que j'avais à disposition cette tâche se révéla impossible. Peut être qu'en changeant d'endroit je trouverai quelque ici j'avais moult difficultés à concentrer mes idées. Ces dernières s'échappaient toujours vers la personne qui hantait mon esprit depuis quelques temps. Je me leva donc et prit la direction de mes quartiers.

Arrivé à destination je me jeta avec toute la classe et l'élégance liés au Malfoy sur mon lit et laissa pendant un instant mes yeux vagabonder sur tous les meubles de ma chambre de préfet. Il y avait quelques avantages à faire partie d'une famille riche et à être le préfet en chef. L'un d'entre eux était que j'avais ma propre chambre qui était décorée avec un goût et une classe incroyable. Il est inutile que je précise qui est le décorateur de cette pièce, vous aurez tout de suite devinez qu'il s'agit de moi. Qui d'autre que moi aurait pu décorer cet endroit avec un tel goût je vous le demande. Dans ma grande mansuétude je vais vous décrire mon antre personnelle.

Tout d'abord commençons par la porte elle est en chêne massif très travaillée avec des nombreuses arabesques compliqués et un serpent dont les yeux étaient deux véritables émeraudes, une fois la porte ouverte on découvrait une grande pièce divisée en plusieurs parties. La première d'entre elles étaient la partie où se trouvait mon bureau lui aussi en chêne, assorti à la porte mais bien moins travaillé. Il s'agissait d'un bureau simple avec une très grande table de travail, sous laquelle se trouvait deux rangés de nombreux tiroirs avec tous la possibilité de les fermer à clé. Sur ce bureau on peu très souvent voir de nombreux livres et parchemins s'entasser. Juste à côté de ce bureau se trouvaient plusieurs étagères contenant plusieurs livres et parchemins plus ou moins récents, je les connaissait presque tous sur le bout des doigts. Les deux étagères faisaient face à une table basse entourée de deux fauteuils et un petit canapé. Juste à côté de l'un des fauteuils se trouvait une porte menant à ma salle de bain elle aussi décorée par mes soins dans des tons blanc et argent. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait mon lit. Il s'agissait d'un immense lit à baldaquins vert bordés d'argent. Et juste à côté du lit se trouvait une immense fenêtre dont la lumière était retenu par de lourds rideaux de couleur argenté et retenu par un fil vert.

Vous l'aurez compris ma chambre était sûrement la plus belle de toute l'école. Mais bon, en même temps quand une pièce est décorée par le grand Draco Malfoy elle ne peut être que la plus belle de tout Poudlard. Vous imaginez le grand Draco Malfoy mettant tout son art et son énergie dans la décoration d'une pièce ? Vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi que la dite pièce ne peux être que magnifique.

Bien maintenant revenons-en au cas qui nous intéressait à la base à savoir : comment connaître l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait au parc la première fois que je m'y suis rendu. Pendant que je vous décrivais la pièce une partie de mon cerveau réfléchissait à cela. Oui oui je sais vous trouvez ça épatant mais on est Draco Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas. Et j'ai mis en place tout un plan infaillible pour trouver l'identité de cette personne. Dès demain je lancerai la première phase de mon plan mais pour l'instant il faut que je me repose, il ne faudrait pas que le manque de sommeil détériore ma magnificence absolue. (Qui a dit que je n'étais pas une magnificence absolue ? Qui ? Si je découvre de qui il s'agit il va s'en prendre une..).

* Le lendemain *

Nous y voici je vais maintenant lancer la première phase du plan génialissime que j'ai échafaudé. Et pour cela je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

**~o~**

Le coin dont tout le monde se fout.

Mais qui est cette personne que Draco à croisé au parc ? Quel plan machiavélique a-t-il échafaudé pour le découvrir ? Qui est cette personne dont Draco a besoin pour mener à bien la première phase de son plan ?

Personnellement je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il est différent des chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit, mais mon avis importe peu car le plus important c'est le votre ! Et pour l'exprimer il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : les reviews !

N'oubliez pas qu'elles sont le salaire des auteurs et qu'elles leur permettent de progresser.


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : Mais pourquoi Lui ? C'est officiel cette fois-ci je suis maudit !

Couple : HPDM

Ratting : M (?)

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Mot de l'auteur : Qui est cette personne secrète ? Quel plan machiavélique Draco a-t-il mis au point ? Pourquoi vous empêche-t-on de lire la suite de cette fic ? Venez découvrir tout cela dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**~o~**

_Nous y voici je vais maintenant lancer la première phase du plan génialissime que j'ai échafaudé. Et pour cela je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un._

Et qui d'autre que le Serpentard récoltant les meilleurs notes de tout le dortoir, et qui accessoirement est mon meilleur ami, pourrait m'aider ? Je m'élançais de mon pas conquérant vers la Grande Salle avec toute la classe et l'élégance qui étaient léguées de père en fils chez les Malfoy. Une fois les lourdes porte de la Grande Salle passées je traversa celle-ci pour finalement me glisser à ma place habituelle au beau milieux de la table contre l'un des murs.

A ma droite se tenait Pansy qui, depuis que je lui avait définitivement fait comprendre que tous ses espoirs quant au fait que nous formions un couple, s'était révélée étrangement sympathique. Et à ma gauche se tenait mon meilleur ami, celui qui récoltait les meilleurs notes de notre dortoir ( et oui il existe une personne à Serpentard qui soit plus doué sur le plan des études que votre vénéré Draco Malfoy), et qui dans le cas présent est l'une des personne essentielle à mon plan j'ai nommé Blaise.

Et oui la personne qui est si essentielle à la réalisation de mon plan n'est autre que Blaise qui dans le cas présent allait jouer un rôle primordial. C'est pour cela que une fois que j'eus bu les premières gorgées de mon thé je ne put tenir plus longtemps et me tourna vers ma gauche ne laissant rien paraître de mon excitation (on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas).

-Mon très cher Blaise, aurais-tu , en ce magnifique samedi matin un instant à m'accorder ?

-Mais qu'arrive-t-il au grand Draco Malfoy qui d'habitude consacre son samedi à des activités qui sont classées top secrètes ?

-Rien voyons. Il est toujours aussi classe, beau, élégant, intelligent, parfait...

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ? se moqua Blaise en me coupant la parole.

-Absolument pas, tout cela n'est que la stricte vérité. Bref là n'est pas le sujet, as-tu oui ou non un moment à m'accorder ?

-Draco tu sais que le fait que tu essayes de me transpercer à la seule force de ton regard ne me poussera pas à accepter ta requête ?

-Blaise ma patience a des limites et tu risques de regretter si tu les atteins.

-Voyons du calme Drake, bien sur que je veux bien mais dis moi quel est la chose qui est importante au point que tu en sacrifies ton samedi matin ?

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bien. Alors on est ce que l'on se retrouve et à quelle heure ?

-Dans ma chambre, dès que tu as fini de manger.

-Et bien voilà une affaire qui promet d'être très intéressante.

-Et en quoi je te prie ?

-Pour que cela te fasse perdre ton calme légendaire c'est qu'il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

-Tout ce qu'il me touche est important.

-Mais oui mais oui...

Je décidai de me taire dans le but d'arrêter les divagations de mon meilleur ami. Comment ça il ne divague pas ? Vous sous entendez que j'ai tord ? Apprenez qu'un Malfoy n'a jamais tord ! Non mais ! Où va le monde si il arrivait aux Malfoy d'avoir tord ? Dans ma penderie peut être ? Bref avec tout cela vous m'avez fait perdre du temps.

Blaise et moi arrivâmes devant ma chambre. Et oui être préfet en chef à quelques avantages comme celui d'avoir sa propre chambre, avec sa propre salle de bain. Je murmura mon mot de passe dans le but de déverrouiller la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. Une fois ceci fait j'entrai et m'assit sur l'un des confortables fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée puis j'invita Blaise à me suivre et en faire de même. Une fois que la porte fut fermée je laissa ma tête reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil cherchant le bon moyen pour expliquer la situation à mon meilleur ami sans en entendre parler pendant les vingt prochaines années.

-Alors mon cher Draco, quel peu bien être le problème qui te retire les mots de la bouche ?

-Qui te dis qu'il s'agit d'un problème ?

-Je dirai même qu'il s'agit d'un problème d'envergure.

-Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser cela ?

-Et bien premièrement si tu n'avais pas de problème, nous ne serions pas ensemble au moment où je te parle tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu te trouverai d'un les bras de l'une de tes proies, lança-t-il un sourire au lèvres content de sa logique infaillible.

-Oui bon admettons que ce soit vrai. Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il s'agirait d'un problème d'envergure.

-Mais j'y viens mon ami, j'y viens. Vois-tu j'en suis arrivé à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un problème d'envergure au moment où tu m'as dit que tu voulais que l'on en discute ici et que j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'étais contenté que d'un thé.

-Alors sous prétexte que je ne suis pas en train de m'envoyer en l'air, que je veux discuter avec toi loin de tout le boucan de la Grande Salle et que je n'avais pas faim ce matin tu prétend que j'ai un problème et qui plus est un problème d'envergure ?

-Je ne le prétend pas, je l'affirme.

-Et bien saches que tu as entièrement raison mon cher Blaise.

-C'est souvent le cas. Bref quel est le problème ?

-C'est...compliqué...

-Mais encore ?

Je ne dis plus rien. Je cherchais mes mots. Toute cette conversation avait servie à ça. J'avais essayer de gagner du temps pour trouver comment amener ça, comme présenter la chose pour que ce ne soit pas trop ridicule. Un Malfoy ne peut se permettre d'être ridicule. Et pourtant même avec mon intelligence (qui a dit « quelle intelligence ?! » Si je sais le quel de vous a dit ça il va s'en prendre une...) toutes les idées qui m'étaient venues me paraissaient à jeter.

-Drake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiète un peu là... C'est en rapport avec ton père ?

Mon père ?! Merde je n'avais pas penser à lui ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il le sache ! Sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendra de ma pauvre personne ! Il va me tuer, m'avadakedavratiser ! Je vais mourir au secours ! Bon restons calme pour l'instant il ne sait rien et tout va bien donc on se calme et on reprend cette discutions avec Blaise..

-Blaise je suis dans une merde... me lamentais-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Drake je t'entend rarement jurer j'ose à peine imaginer dans quoi tu t'es fourré.

-Pour une fois ce n'est même pas ma faute !

-Voyons ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Aller racontes moi.

Je lui raconta ce cour d'histoire de la magie, ce que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de faire vu qu'il était avec moi pendant cette heure. Oui je suis blond et alors ? Quel rapport avec ce que je raconte ?

Bref passons. J'enchaîne en lui rappelant la remarque de Potter. Et je fini par lui raconter la révélation que mon père m'a faite quand je suis allé lui demander si toute cette histoire à dormir debout était vraie, ce qui malheureusement était le cas.

-Oh putin...

-Oui comme tu dis.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes...

-Par pitié Blaise ne termines pas cette phrase. C'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça.

-Bien mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai bien faire pour t'aider.

-Dans un premier temps tu pourrais m'aider à monter un plan d'attaque qu'en penses-tu ?

Blaise me fixa pendant quelques instants sans rien dire sous pensant sûrement le pour et le contre. Pendant ce temps là moi je le fixai incapable de faire autre chose ou de dire quoi que ce soit, simplement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Finalement je ne sais pas ce qui le décida mais il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

-Bien sur que je vais t'aider Drake ! Comment ferais-tu sans mon génie pour échafauder un plan digne de ce nom ?

-Merci Blaise, répondis-je avec l'un de mes rares sourires sincères faisant fis de sa dernière remarque.

Nous commençâmes tout de suite à réfléchir. Grâce à nos deux esprits brillants (Quoi nos chevilles ? Elles vont très bien merci.) nous trouvâmes de nombreuses idées que nous abandonnions toutes au fur et à mesure ce qui avait le don de me déprimer. A chaque idée abandonnée j'avais l'impression que mon but était de moins en moins atteignable. La seule pause que nous nous sommes accordée fût celle de midi où Blaise du presque me traîner de force jusque dans la Grande Salle. Après manger nous nous remîmes au travail et ce ne fût qu'à la fin de l'après midi que nous fûmes satisfaits de notre plan.

Ce plan valait bien tout le mal qu'on s'était donné pour le créer il était parfait. En même temps quand il est créé par un Malfoy un plan ne peut que être parfait. Potter attends toi à tomber dans mes filets.

**~o~**

Le coin dont tout le monde se fout :

Fiou ! Ce fut du travail d'écrire ce chapitre ! Mais voilà c'est enfin fait. Personnellement je n'en suis pas très fan je trouve que l'on tourne beaucoup en rond sans vraiment avancer dans l'histoire. Mais bon c'était un passage obligé donc...

De plus j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Merci de donner vos avis et de permettre à cette histoire d'avancer.

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs elles leur permettent d'avancer et de s'améliorer alors elles sont à déposer sans modération (sauf dans les propos).

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : Mais pourquoi Lui ? C'est officiel cette fois-ci je suis maudit !

Couple : HPDM

Ratting : M (?)

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J'ai bien essayé de voler Draco et Harry à l'auteur mais elle a pas voulu.

Mot de l'auteur :

Dans un premier temps je voudrai m'excuser de mon retard ! Je suis désolée ! Une semaine sans poster quoi que ce soit ! Mais entre la reprise des cours, la fin des vacances et le reste je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**~o~**

_Ce plan valait bien tout le mal qu'on s'était donné pour le créer il était parfait. En même temps quand il est créé par un Malfoy un plan ne peut que être parfait. Potter attends toi à tomber dans mes filets. _

C'est quoi ces mines étonnées sur vos visages ? Oui je me suis résigner à mon sort. Quoi que dîtes-vous ? Je m'y suis résigné bien vite et on dirait presque que ça me fait plaisir ? Mais vous êtes fous ?! Moi heureux de devoir penser au balafré toute la journée ? De devoir perdre mon samedi entier à monter des plans avec Blaise pour qu'il tourne les yeux vers moi ? Je le fais uniquement parce que je n'en ai pas le choix, et la seule chose qui explique que je ne panique pas c'est tout simplement parce qu'un Malfoy ne panique pas quelque soit la situation !

Bref nous étions dimanche et aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de commencer à tâter le terrain avec le Potter. Je me réveilla donc assez tôt, me prépara en prenant tout mon temps, choisissant mes vêtements avec soin, passant une bonne heure dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir parfaitement magnifique. Pendant tout ce temps de préparation une drôle d'impression m'avait pris aux tripes. Oh vous savez ce que c'est ? Ne me dîtes rien je tient à le découvrir par moi même.

Je sortis donc de ma chambre de préfet et me dirigeait, avec ma classe et mon élégance habituelle, vers la Grande Salle où j'étais approximativement sûr de trouver le prince des rouges et ors entouré de sa joyeuse bande de débiles. Je passa les lourdes portes pour tomber nez à nez avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier en personne. Parfait il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

-Bonjour Potter, lançais-je avec courtoisie.

-Malfoy, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

-Aurais-tu un instant à me consacrer dans la journée ?

J'eus le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer en entendant ma remarque qui ne contenait ni rancœur ni moquerie. Puis, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il prit un air méfiant en me toisant des pieds à la tête.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Je voudrai te parler tout simplement.

-Je sens le coup fourré Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

-Je te jure Potter que je veux seulement te parler.

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ici et maintenant qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Par Merlin Potter ! Tu sais bien qu'un serpentard et plus encore qu'un Malfoy n'a qu'une seule parole ! Je veux simplement te parler donc as-tu oui ou non un moment à m'accorder ?

Moi, commencer à perdre patience ? A peine. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui a décider Potter mais en tous cas il fini par me répondre :

-Euh.. d'accord. Où et quand ?

-Disons dans une heure dans le parc d'accord ?

-Bien à tout à l'heure alors.

-A tout à l'heure Potter.

Wahou ! Je viens d'avoir une discution civilisée avec Potter. Il est vrai que je me suis peut être un tout petit peu énervé mais à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? A ce que Saint Potter et moi devenions les meilleurs amis du monde ? Il faut pas rêver non plus.

Je traversa le reste de la Grande Salle, qui semblait ébahie par le fait que Potter et moi ayons put avoir une simple discution, et rejoignis mes camarades vert et argent qui étaient présents. Parmis eux se trouvaient Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Vincent et Gregory. Comme à mon habitude je m'installa entre Pansy et Blaise.

Ce dernier me regardait avec un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Je décidais de l'ignorer juste pour le faire s'énerver un petit peu. Que voulez-vous je ne suis pas à Serpentard juste pour mes magnifiques yeux. Quand la curiosité devient trop grande Blaise ne tient plus et se jeta sur moi, comprenez pas là qu'il se pencha légèrement vers moi réserve Serpentardesque oblige, et me demanda de façon à ce que moi seul puisse l'entendre.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi Blaise ? Répondis-je feignant de ne pas voir où il voulait en venir.

-Alors qu'as-tu dis à Potter ? Où en est l'avancement de notre plan génialissime ?

-Oh le plan ! Il est en bonne route.

-Mais encore ?

-Et bien je vais parler à Potter et suivre la première étape de notre plan.

-Bien, très bien, me lança-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

-Draco, Blaise de quoi parlez-vous ? nous lança Pansy qui avait remarqué notre manège mais n'en avait rien compris.

-Oh de rien qui ne t'intéresse ma chère, répondis mon meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que vous préparer encore ?

-Oh mais rien, répondis à mon tour en prenant un air innocent.

-Draco combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que cet air est tout sauf convainquant ?

-Au moins une fois de plus.

-Bon du moment que vos petites manigances ne portent pas atteinte à notre maison vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez ça m'est égal.

-Oh mais c'est bien ce que nous comptons faire, répondis-je avec un sourire made in Malfoy.

-Parfois tu me fais peur Draco !

-Merci pour ce compliment ma chère Pansy !

Ayant fini de petit déjeuner, je décida de couper court à la discution et de partir en direction de mes appartements pour m'occuper le temps avant qu'arrive l'heure de la confrontation avec le balafré. Comment ça je devrait pas l'appeler le balafré ? Et comment voudriez-vous que je l'appelle ? « Harry » ? Non et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez pas que je sois ami avec un Weslaid ?

Après une demi-heure à lire un livre passionnant sur le sujet des potions les plus mortelles (Que voulez-vous on est à Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas et en l'occurrence j'y suis.) qui aient jamais été créées (Merci tonton Sevy pour ce joli bouquin!) je décidai de me lever et de me diriger vers le parc pour être à l'heure à ma rencontre (Non ce n'est pas un rendez-vous!) avec le Survivant du monde Sorcier : monsieur Potter en personne.

**~o~**

Le coin dont tout le monde se fout : Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre je pensais avancer beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre ! Mais bon ça avance petit à petit ! Encore une fois je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite la semaine dernière ! .

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs en plus elles leur permettent d'avancer ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont fait et en particulier brigitte26 et Melissa-Lena qui ont laisser plusieurs reviews qui m'ont donner très envie de continuer !

Encore désolée et à bientôt.


	6. Une courte pause

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais simplement un message pour vous dire que je vais ré-éditer tous les chapitres déjà parus et qu'ils seront corrigés par la grande, la seule l'unique : Tania-sama ! Et oui j'en ai de la chance ! Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que si l'envie vous prend d'aller voir les modifications qui ont été apportées et les bonus de Tania, il vous suffira d'aller voir les chapitres ré-édités. Pendant la ré-édition je pense mettre cette fic en pause le temps de repartir sur de bonnes bases mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la suite !


End file.
